Most permanent stimulators for the management of chronic pain are implanted in the thoracic spine. The thoracic spine is different from the cervical and lumbar spine. In the cervical spine, the vertebrae are smaller and the canal is conical. The cervical and lumbar spine are more mobile and offer less shingling of the laminae than the thoracic spine. As such, implantation in these regions using conventional thoracic stimulators is challenging. Even in the thoracic spine, situations occasionally arise when conventional anchoring techniques are not appropriate.